NT-14
''"Death? Death is nothing but and inconvience for us." '' - T-205 when confronting Alexander Isaacs for the second time The NT-14 or Zeus Tyrant as its unofficially known as, was one of the first major products produced by the new Zeus Virus. Intending to create an intelligent Tyrant by preserving the brain through transformation the Zeus Tyrant was completed early 2000 and still sees service decades later. They are very versatile and are easily mistaken for human and are capable of intelligent thought. Overall, the Zeus Tyrant is the most successful product created by Genetic Technologies. Production Shortly after the Raccoon City Incident, Gene Tech knew that the Tyrant Virus needed work. Using samples purchased from Albert Wesker, the corporation began work on redeveloping the B.O.W.s into new, more powerful monsters. The first major part of this project was the creation of Project Rhodes, a project designed to create a super soldier far superior to Umbrella's design. After many experiments, the first prototype NT-14 was created using an early strain of the Zeus Virus. This Tyrant was unusually intelligent, about as smart as an average human. This was noted by it able to effectively play a basic game of checkers. This prototype was stored at Gene Tech's Belmont Labortories while work on a production model could commence. Despite its success, Dr. Jonathan Strauss, a supordinate to Jason Isaacs, knew about Isaac's previous super virus codenamed AGES and planned on stealing it from him. This resulted in a mortally wounded Isaac injecting himself with AGES and becoming a new Tyrant retroactively named NT-16. During the Belmont Labortories Outbreak, Jason released the NT-14 to try and kill Strauss but Strauss had already escaped . It was badly wounded by Richard Ernest and mutated into a horrific Super Tyrant form. This version lacks arms and grew to an impressive 10 feet and had a large clawed tentacle proturduing out of its stomach. It was finally pushed into a furnace where it fell off the catwalk. A single shot from Ernest's grenade launcher caused the prototype to fall it its death. Later Models Even with the prototype's demise and the devastation that Jason's mutant form caused, Gene Tech's board green lighted NT-14 under Richard Riker, Jason's successor. This new model was quickly completed, shortly before the fall of Umbrella in Russia and the death of T-A.L.O.S. For the next two decades, the model was upgraded slightly with greater comprehension and more control. Eventually a NT-14 dubbed T-205 was stolen by Strauss for use as a bodyguard/bounty hunter when he went after Jason's son, Alex. T-205 tracked Alex effectively throughout Orlando engaging him muliple times. Despite being killed twice, T-205 continued to fight on, reviving and eventually mutating into its own Super Tyrant form. This form was much different than the prototype's, resembing the final form of the Hypnos Tyrant. Even after being immobilized and decapitated, T-205 was only killed by being burned. During its agonizing death, the headless body was seen writhing around, trying to get free, indicating that it was capable of regenerating such grevious wounds. A second model was captured by Strauss for use against Thomas Richards as a safeguard and the location of this particular Tyrant is unknown. Mutations Overall, the NT-14's mutations are nothing much different than a normal Tyrant's. Its basic form is very similar to a T-103, which it is based on, but with much more human expressions and skin tone. Due to the effects of the Zeus Virus, the mutations will vary greatly between different Tyrants. The cells are capable of changing to a stem cell like state before rapidly dividing and then reforming into specialized cells. From this, any limb or organ can be regenerated. Due to this, the mutations will be very different. The prototype never mutated until its Super Tyrant stage while T-205 possess a mutated left arm after it was severed. The mutations of an NT-14 are much more coordinated and generally do not inhibit the Tyrant's programming. The flaw is that the brain of all humans infected by the Zeus Virus or AGES for that matter becomes more bestial in its throught process. These Tyrants are quick to anger and will savagely pursue foes until they are destroyed. This had led to thier downfalls on numerous occasions but overall they remain an effective bio weapon. Category:Creatures